


B̸̸̡̹̤͉͙̹̥̞̈́ͪ̇̎̑ͥͥ́̓̆̃̏̈́̈ͮ̇ͦ̉̚Ļͦ̔̊̈́̅̈́ͤ̎̂̓ͦ̓͂͏͚͓̺̺͙̯̯̠̮̻̤̯Ư̶̢͉̫̭̠͋ͪͫ̄̋͋̓̀̚͞R̀ͭ̿͌̏́ͫ̉̔͋͑̑̚͟͏҉͕̤͖̞̫̪͍̻͔̦̙̯͓̘R̶͕͙̦͉̝̼̖̰͉̥͍̩̍̀̈́͋̋ͫ͂͆ͮͯ͂ͤͯ̾ͭ̓ͪ̔ͥ̕͘Y͈̥̻̲̬͕̗̟̦͑̽̇̈̚͘͘

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm fucking around don't mind me</p></blockquote>





	B̸̸̡̹̤͉͙̹̥̞̈́ͪ̇̎̑ͥͥ́̓̆̃̏̈́̈ͮ̇ͦ̉̚Ļͦ̔̊̈́̅̈́ͤ̎̂̓ͦ̓͂͏͚͓̺̺͙̯̯̠̮̻̤̯Ư̶̢͉̫̭̠͋ͪͫ̄̋͋̓̀̚͞R̀ͭ̿͌̏́ͫ̉̔͋͑̑̚͟͏҉͕̤͖̞̫̪͍̻͔̦̙̯͓̘R̶͕͙̦͉̝̼̖̰͉̥͍̩̍̀̈́͋̋ͫ͂͆ͮͯ͂ͤͯ̾ͭ̓ͪ̔ͥ̕͘Y͈̥̻̲̬͕̗̟̦͑̽̇̈̚͘͘

Y̛̥̙̫͇͓̺͖͎̝͖̳̖̱̽ͯͭ͒ͬ̎́͡ͅO̝͕̣̼̗̜͂́̄̓͋͛̿̿̒ͧ̈ͥ́͞Ũ̠̝̠͙̙̟͓̳̭̮̩̻̞̱̻ͯ̐ͫ͐͆ͯ͗̄ͩ̏͆ͣ̂͊ͦͥ͊́̚͡ ̶̢̠̖̫͙̈͌̇̎̓͑̊̚͟ͅT̸̛̪̖̳̭̰͕͙̯̿̽̓̀̾͑͌̒̔͒̆͌͌̓̃͋̍͌͘͘ͅH̡͐ͥ͗ͨ̀͆̑̓̌ͣͫͤ͌̀̇͋́͢҉̛͕̳̭̩Ơ̷̵̩̩̗͇̯͙̣͖̤̠̦ͥ̓͆͗͋̋̽͋ͭ̽ͬ͒ͤ͒̐̀U̶̧͓̲̯̟̟͍̻̗͓̍̎̊͋̽ͭ̑͛͌͌̒̊͆͋̔̽ͯͮ̇́̕͝G͊̈́ͦ̀̀͋ͧ͋̍ͨ̎͑͑ͯ̔͏̺̹̙͎̯͓̯H̸ͫ̐ͥ́̃ͬ͏̬͚̯͉̘̣͉̲̹̙̞͎̝͕ͅT̛̤̭̖̦̔̀ͦ̊̏̃͒̉ͩ̊̏́̽̐̇̕͠͞

shut up shut up shut up, tyler thinks, slamming his hands over his ears

T̴̡ͣ̆̌͋̓͐ͪ̎͂͛ͣ͏͔͍̖̖̩͙͎͓̕H̷̻͓͍̤̲͇̹̩̻̞̼̟̙̻̰̜ͭ͛ͦ͑̓̇̌̆̓́Á̡̺̖̳͇͉͓̠̱̭̹̩̞̂̒͐ͪ̆ͧ͐͗͆̑̔͋̂̀̏͟͠T̳̻̙̙̫̳̲̮͕̓́̆ͫ̊ͪ̾̔̈̑̃̌̒͑ͤ̂ͫ͢ͅͅ ̬͕̮̝͔̣̲̳̳̱͈͔͉̱͉̈ͧͯ̉̏͒͢͞B̛̜̲̭͓̟͖͎͚͔͍̮͇͖͖ͮ̿ͮ̓͂̋̒̂͑ͮͤ̆ͪ͊̌̈ͥ́͜͝͞ͅͅͅY̹̗̱̳̞͙͈̫̱̬̖̦͍̼͆̒̑ͩ̉̏̚͟͢ ̶̨̃̏̃͂̊͛ͪ͒̔̇̓̽ͯͩͦ̈́҉̲̣͙͖̯͘P̛̙̘͕̦̯̟̺ͫͤ̐͗ͨͮ̕̕ͅĄ̗̺̟̤̠̪̬̫͎͍̪͍̩̗̣̣͆ͤͣ͂ͯ͌͛̿̽̚͟͟͜S̴̴̸̢̭̰̙̩̮͑ͪ͂̌̒̑̿͞S̵̢̼̜̩̖̹͈̱̼̠̄̄ͭ̒ͣ͠I̵͔̪͔̮̭͚̺̟͊̿ͥ͒ͤ͛̑͊ͬ̑̈́̽̑̕͠͞͠Ǹ̩̺͙̰̇ͩ̏ͬ̂ͮ̅͘͜͢G̸̲̫̦͖̱̝̱̱̼̥̹͈̐̑͆ͨ̅̐ ͑̿̔͊̽̓̓͋͏̞̮̟̣̺̲̺̲͔̟̣̬͢ͅM̵͍̣̹̦̜̮̭̬̹͓̤͑̋̔͛̑ͭ̾ͬͯ̿͡Ȩ̝̤̼͇̳̗̻̜̣̪͕̼̤̳̜̋̈́ͨͪͩ́ͫ͗ͥ̿ͭ͛̀̚͞ ̶̷̖͈͉͚̙͎͈̫̻͉ͧ̋͊ͬ̍̓ͭ͌͋ͬ̃ͦ̈́͒̉͒ͨ͋͜ͅÔ̷ͥ͗ͥ̓̃́͏̸̶̩̹̥̠̟̝͔͓̼͉̯͚̹̦͙͇̖̫ͅF̢̧̩͉͇̥̪̰͍͇͎̔̽̑ͧ̎̇͐ͭ̉̊ͭ̈̀ͦͫ͋̍̅ͅF̶̧̨͚̜̪ͬ̂̆͞͠ ̨̖̳̼̪̥̥̪̪̗͈̳̿́̍ͪ̊̆̑͂ͫ͋̋̉̄̒͋̓̅͘Ţ̴̛͚̼͍͈̖͕͉̞̻̅͐ͤ̉̽̽̿́͢ͅOͤ͑̌̌ͣ̉̆ͦͬ͜͝͏̷͖̲̞̬̤̟̮̘͓̮̹̭͓̕ͅ ̷̢̖̺̙͉̳̬̯̆̈̿̽ͭ̔ͥ̾̐̄́͝͠J̶̧̱̠̙̗͙͇̙̥̫͒̅̌ͣ̓̃ͫ̀O̸̡̲͕̫͙̪͈̯͕̖̠̯̗̬͉̊ͬ̂̓̋͒S̏̏̍͛̈ͤ̑͢͟҉̡̤͍̘̠̱̜̝̭̯̮͇̣̯͖͘ͅH̢̳̼̲̬̟̙̏̃ͧͩͣ͗͆ͦ͂̇̒ͥ̍̍̐͑͌ͣ͘

no, no, no, no. 

Y̎̏̂ͮ̊̅̿̋̍̓̇̋ͪ͏̷͔̯̗͙̹͙̜̮̜͔̪͚̟̘̙͎̗̳O̘̬̻̯̤͈͋̋͒̏͛̓̏ͮ͗͋̉̋́̚͘͞Ứ̡͍͎͚͕͓̳͚̭̬͑ͭ͗͑ͪ̿ͣ̽͂̾̒̏͛̾̈́̚ ͫͣ̒ͫ̆̒ͧͯ͋ͪ̎ͯ̓̇͑̂͛̓ͦ͏̴̢̨̢̬̭̩̰̼͖̣̬W̴̨̧̞̻͎̫͓̪͖̪͍͆̍̄̓͒ͪ̔̇̔͌ͮ͟Ǫ̸̪̥̙̤̹̹̪͍̫̘̺̤̩̬̓̍ͤ͛ͥ̉̋ͤ̒ͪͣ̚ͅͅU̢̢̱̺̩̺͍̪̘̩̟͚͈̙̪̲͉͕͆̓͂͑ͦ̈́ͧ̿̀̐ͣ͌ͨͣ̚͡L̶̵̲̝̰͙̰̫̳̂̊̀̋́ͨ̍̇ͫ͊Ḑ͓̰̲̩̱̱̰̼̼̟̣͇̞͈ͤ͐͗̔ͣ͆͢͟͝ ͚̫̝͇͈̹̮̟̙̯ͮͫ̾ͭ́͡ͅB̠̯̗͕ͨ̿͗̍̅ͯ̉ͧ̈͋ͭͣ̏ͩ̀͞Ẻ̇̃ͪ͒ͦ͒͆̄ͥͯ͋͊͑̍̕͡͡҉̝̪̣͉̙ͅ ̷̫̥͙̜̯͕͎͓̲͖̟ͮ̐̓ͦͣ̍ͮͯ̓̚͟͡͡F̨̝̜̠̯̙̻̻͙̳͓̬͕̔͆͊ͪͯ̌ͨͦ̽̈̃͋͊ͦ̓ͪ͘͜R̸͉̱̣̽̒ͬ̀ͯ̎͂ͥ͢͜͝ͅÊ̑̊͐̇̅͆̉ͪ̂̾̀̑͏͕̜͇̲̻͇̲̥̺̭̺͇͢ͅE̴̶̱͖̱͈̝̥̼̪͖̳̳̘̪̳̯̣ͤ̃̐ͫͧ̉ͫͥͨ̾ͫͥ̇̄̍̅ͅ?̸̵̝͚̖͎̰̯͉̮̗͉͖̱̃ͩ́̌͒̅͊͊̂͆̈̒̄͆ͫ̀͘͡ͅ

let him go, let him go!

F̴̵̧͉͚̩̝̰͓̣̹̞͉̭̺͎̿͒ͬ̈́̀̂̀̑ͯͬ̌̏̅̋̈ͭͧ̚͢O̢̜͖̠̙̖̦̞ͯ̀̿͊̄́̊ͪ̌̓͘͜Ö̴̳̳̠̺̱̘̞̖͙̱̭̠̱̘͇͓̻ͤ͑͗̎ͬ̑͆̾̂̅̐͐ͤ̆ͣ̕ͅͅL̨̛͇̥͕̬̙͇̼̱̩̖͎̘̋̀ͭ̋̑̒ͩͧ̔͒͒ͤ́ͨ̀͢ͅĨ̇͒̽҉͈̭͎̟̟̖͙̲̰̯͟͡ͅS̡ͨ̋̎ͭ̆̈́͘͢͝͏͚͓̝͈͓̻͙̥̰͙̥̳̗̹̬̥ͅͅH̵̭̱͈̖̠͓̯͔̻͓̞͍̹̰͍̪ͣ̄ͥ̿ͫ̉̽̍ͤ̑͛͒̈ͥͦ

leave him alone!

Y̧͉̺̙̦̫̜͔̺̖̼̠̮͓̤͍̎͋̾͂ͤ̃ͭ͒͛͆̋͐Oͥ̊͆́̓̚҉̸̸͉̫̰̘͔̺̠̩̥̦̗̖̼͍̠͟ͅU̡̻̗͙̜̤͎͉̱͎͚̠͕̓͋ͣ͆ͨ͑͠ͅ ̶̊͌̃̋͊͋ͫ̄͂ͧͫ̒̓ͦͫ́͞͏͙̯͙̥̥͕̝̻̳̖̥̯̹͢W̡̲̜̗͚̙̱͖͓̼͎̹̬ͣ̒̓ͮ̈́ͫ̏̎ͬ̄́̚͟Ị̴̤̣͖̞̟̬̺̖ͮ̾̅̿̆̄ͦ̔̇ͥ̔̀͛ͪ̍͗̕͘͜L̇̑̉͑ͯͧ̏̓ͤͧ̊̃̚̕҉̴̞̯̻͕͕̙̱͕͈̀Ĺ̷̹̠͕͇͙̳͕͇̇̔̿̓͒̊̀̌ͅ ̴̙̰͍̱͎̗͖̙̞̺͈͓̘̾̔ͩ͒̅ͨ̓̾͊ͩ̋͆̿͒͛̑͌̌͊́̕ͅN͍̯̣̜̬̼̩̳̪͉̟̩̹͉͓ͮ̌̆̎ͨ̐͋̒̓̎̽ͫ̾̍͑ͨ̃̾́̀͠Ḛ̴̶̵̖̠̥͖̯͎̦͇͉̟̩͓͍̠̞̩͆ͦ̏̍ͮ̆V̻̼̞̱͔̤̯̣̽͑̓ͪ̀͝E̶̺̖̮̹̎ͣ̽́ͫ͑ͯͮ̈ͥ͑̿̏̈͊̉̽̿́Ŗ̶̡̛͓͕̜̩͚̍͊̎̊̈̌̔ͬͮ̇̇̊ͩ͘ ͙̩̠̗͎̘͚̗̣̖͖͇̙̭͎̀̓͌͋͑̈̍̇̽̄ͬ̇ͫ̕B̛͉̝̖̟̠̭̻̝ͫͯ̽͋̒ͮͧ́̔̓̆ͭĘ̷̵̢̞̜̩̘̥̏́ͪͤͯ̂̂̈́̅ͪͪ̎̈́̄̐ͩ̓̚̚ ̨̨̡͕̖̮̠̮͗̉̃̃͂ͨͪͨ͜F̣̜̥͖̺̪̽̍́̾ͩ̓̋́́͜͡R̒ͫ̈́́͛̌̊͌ͨͫ̀̊ͨ̿̎̒ͧ̈́҉҉͖̠͔̞̲̙̪̝͖̖̫͕̝̠͚͕́ͅȨ̢͖̠͎̜̯̞͍͕̦̙̰ͧͤ̽̌̓͂͛ͪ̿Ĕ̶̶̷̶͓̱̫͈͉̲͎͓̳̼̝̤͍͓̺̻͍͓̪̈͌ ̏̏̿̇̄ͯ̐ͥ͐͆̍̾̇̄ͤ̅̓̚͟͏̴̷҉͔̞̖͉̳̞̮͎̤͍̥̗͚̖Ǫͧ̈́̈́͊ͤ͆̉̉̚͘҉̡̗̠͕̺ͅF̵̨̔ͬ̒̌̎͏̯̠̫̳̟̰̻̥̫͖̼̯̫̻̤͉̯̝̀͝ͅ ̣̹͍̙͍͕͓̠̦͆̅̓̔̋̆͂͊ͪ͟M̷̵͓͙̦̘̫̹̯̽̋͗̐̔̑̋ͥ̔͌ͫ̉͆ͣ̊͠Ę͒̏ͧ͑̔ͯ̆ͦ͋͛͏͏͎͔̱̫͚̼ͅ

tyler knows this now, oh, he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fucking around don't mind me


End file.
